The Warriors of the Worlds: The Movie
The Warriors of the Worlds: The Movie is an upcoming 2016 Japanese-American/Canadian movie created by IchokaSuzumi666. It takes place after The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds and The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds, and this movie crosses over every single series that these two series crossed over, along with "Tamako Market". Summary Brian Yochizuki, the antagonist of season 4 of The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds and The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds, is about to vanish out of existence. However, he uses the last of his strength to create powerful robot clones of all 15 warriors. The Six Warriors and Nine Warriors meet and merge into the Fifteen Warriors, but their powers combined isn't enough to stop the robot clones! Luckily, the 15 girls manage to discover that there is a 16th warrior from a 16th world, and this warrior has more power stored in her than any other. This warrior is Tamako Kitashirakawa, from the "Tamako Market" universe. Will they convince Tamako to join, and will they be able to defeat the robot clones? Plot TBA Characters List of The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds characters The Six Warriors *Candace Flynn (CV: Ryoko Nagata Japanese; Ashley Tisdale English) *Betty Barrett (CV: Youko Honna Japanese; Tajja Isen English) *Haruhi Suzumiya (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese; Wendee Lee English) *Courtney (CV: Yui Horie Japanese; Emilie-Claire Barlow English) *Madoka Kaname (CV: Aoi Yuki Japanese; Christine Marie Cabanos English) *Moka Akashiya (CV: Nana Mizuki Japanese; Alexis Tipton Outer, Colleen Clinkenbeard Inner English) *Chihiro Kosaka (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese, Brittney Karbowski English) *Yamada (CV: Yukari Tamura Japanese, Brittney Karbowski English) *Marceline Abadeer (CV: Toshimi Kanno Japanese, Olivia Olson English) *Eileen (CV: Kana Hanazawa Japanese, Minty Lewis English) *Saga Bergman (CV: Masumi Asano Japanese, Michelle Ruff English) *Konata Izumi (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese, Wendee Lee English) *Trixie (CV: Nana Mizuki Japanese, Dionne Quan English) *Bessie Higgenbottom (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese, Amy Poehler English) *Mai Kawasumi (CV: Yukari Tamura Japanese, Melissa Davis English) *Tamako Kitashirakawa (CV: Aya Suzaki Japanese, Margaret McDonald English) Antagnogists *Brian Yochizuki (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese; Greg Ayres English) *Robot Clones Others *Phineas Flynn (CV: Kouki Miyata Japanese; Vincent Martella English) *Ferb Fletcher (CV: Yuuki Masuda Japanese; Thomas Sangster English) *Isabella Grace-Shapiro (CV: Shiho Kawaragi Japanese; Alyson Stoner English) *Linda Flynn (CV: Junko Komiyama Japanese; Caroline Rhea English) *Lawrence Fletcher (CV: Shouto Kashi Japanese; Richard O'Brien English) *Sparky (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino Japanese; Rick Miller English) *X-5 (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa Japanese; Bruce Hunter English) *Chaz Lang (CV: Soichiro Hoshi Japanese; Scott McCord English) *Regeena Peterson (CV: Minami Takayama Japanese; Leah Cudmore English) *Penelope Lang (CV: Megumi Hazeyama Japanese; Catherine Disher English) *Kyon (CV: Tomokazu Sugita Japanese; Crispin Freeman English) *Yuki Nagato (CV: Minori Chihara Japanese; Michelle Ruff English) *Mikuru Asahina (CV: Yuko Goto Japanese; Stephanie Sheh English) *Itsuki Koizumi (CV: Daisuke Ono Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch English) *Ezekiel (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese; Peter Oldring English) *Eva (CV: Arisa Ogasawara Japanese; Julia Chantrey English) *Noah (CV: Shotaro Morikubo Japanese; Carter Hayden English) *Justin (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese; Adam Reid English) *Katie (CV: Ai Nonaka Japanese; Stephanie Anne Mills English) *Tyler (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese; Peter Oldring English) *Izzy (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese; Katie Crown English) *Cody (CV: Miyu Irino Japanese; Peter Oldring English) *Beth (CV: Rie Kugimiya Japanese; Sarah Gadon English) *Sadie (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese; Lauren Lipson English) *Harold (CV: Kenichi Suzumura Japanese; Brian Froud English) *Trent (CV: Koki Uchiyama Japanese; Scott McCord English) *Bridgette (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese; Kristin Farlie English) *Lindsay (CV: Satomi Akesaka Japanese; Stephanie Anne Mills English) *DJ (CV: Kenji Nomura Japanese; Cle Bennett English) *Geoff (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara Japanese; Dan Petronijevic English) *Leshawna (CV: Yuu Kobayashi Japanese; Novie Edwards English) *Duncan (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama Japanese; Drew Nelson English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa Japanese; Rachel Wilson English) *Gwen (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese; Megan Fahlenbock English) *Owen (CV: Toshihiko Seki Japanese; Scott McCord English) *Chris Mclean (CV: Keiji Fujiwara Japanese; Christian Potenza English) *Sierra (CV: Ami Koshimizu Japanese; Annick Obonsawin English) *Alejandro (CV: Yuji Ueda Japanese; Marco Grazzini English) *Homura Akemi (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese; Cristina Vee English) *Sayaka Miki (CV: Eri Kitamura Japanese; Sarah Williams English) *Mami Tomoe (CV: Kaori Mizuhashi Japanese; Carrie Keranen English) *Kyoko Sakura (CV: Ai Nonaka Japanese; Lauren Landa English) *Tsukune Aono (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese; Todd Haberkorn English) *Kurumu Kurono (CV: Misato Fukuen Japanese; Brina Palencia English) *Yukari Sendo (CV: Kimiko Koyama Japanese; Monica Rial English) *Mizore Shirayuki (CV: Rie Kugimiya Japanese; Tia Ballard English) *Ruby Toujo (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese; Leah Clark English) *Kokoa Shuzen (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese; Kira Vincent-Davis English) *Keima Katsuragi (CV: Hiro Shimono Japanese, Chris Patton English) *Elucia de Lute Ima (CV: Kanae Ito Japanese, Luci Christian English) *Ayumi Takahara (CV: Ayana Taketatsu Japanese, Elizabeth Bunch English) *Takashi Kosuda (CV: Atsushi Abe Japanese, Scott Freeman English) *Miharu Takeshita (CV: Yui Horie Japanese, Cherami Leigh English) *Mayu Miyano (CV: Kana Hanazawa Japanese, Jad Saxton English) *Finn the Human (CV: Romi Park Japanese, Jeremy Shada English) *Jake the Dog (CV: Shiro Saito Japanese, John DiMaggio English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka Japanese, Hynden Walch English) *Mordecai (CV: ??? Japanese, J.G. Quintel English) *Rigby (CV: ??? Japanese, Willian Salyers English) *Benson (CV: ??? Japanese, Sam Marin English) *Skips (CV: ??? Japanese, Mark Hamill English) *Pops (CV: ??? Japanese, Sam Marin English) *Muscle Man (CV: ??? Japanese, Sam Marin English) *Margaret (CV: ??? Japanese, Jamie Haddad English) *Sugar (CV: Yui Horie Japanese, Rebecca Forsadt English) *Salt (CV: Tomo Saeki Japanese, Brianne Siddall English) *Pepper (CV: Kaori Mizuhashi Japanese, Lara Cody English) *Greta (CV: Chinami Nishimura Japanese, Stephanie Sheh English) *Anne (CV: Akiko Nakagawa Japanese, Mari Devon English) *Norma (CV: Sawa Ishige Japanese, Stevie Bloch English) *Phil (CV: Asami Sanada Japanese, Steve Staley English) *Jan (CV: Yuko Sasamoto Japanese, Jim Taggert English) *Alan (CV: Jun Fukushima Japanese, Mona Marshall English) *Kagami Hiiragi (CV: Emiri Kato Japanese, Kari Wahlgren English) *Tsukasa Hirragi (CV: Kaori Fukuhara Japanese, Michelle Ruff English) *Miyuki Takara (CV: Aya Endou Japanese, Karen Strassman English) *Soujirou Izumi (CV: Hirokazu Hiramatsu Japanese, Tony Oliver English) *Happy *Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom (CV: ??? Japanese, Andy Richter English) *Hilary Higgenbottom (CV: ??? Japanese, Megan Cavanagh English) *Penny Lefcowitz (CV: ??? Japanese, Dannah Feinglass English) *Portia Gibbons (CV: ??? Japanese, Grey DeLisle English) *Gwen Wu (CV: ??? Japanese, Jessica DiCicco English) *Mrs. Gibbons (CV: ??? Japanese, Sarah Thyre English) *Yuichi Aizawa (CV: Tomokazu Sugita Japanese; Chris Patton English) *Ayu Tsukimiya (CV: Yui Horie Japanese; Brittany Karbowski English) *Nayuki Minase (CV: Mariko Kouda Japanese; Jessica Boone English) *Shiori Misaka (CV: Akemi Sato Japanese; Maggie Flecknoe English) *Makoto Sawatari (CV: Mayumi Iizuka Japanese; Tiffany Terrell English) *Akiko Minase (CV: Yuko Minaguchi Japanese; Joanne Bonasso English) *Sayuri Kurata (CV: Yui Horie Japanese; Natalie Arneson English) *Kaori Misaka (CV: Ayako Kawasumi Japanese; Caitlin Glass English) *Jun Kitagawa (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese; Greg Ayres English) *Mochizou Ooji (CV: Atsushi Tamaru Japanese; Clint Bickham English) *Dera Mochimazzi (CV: Takumi Yamazaki Japanese; Jay Hickman English) *Midori Tokiwa (CV: Yuuki Kaneko Japanese; Juliet Simmons English)) *Kanna Makino (CV: Juri Nagatsuma Japanese; Caitlynn French English) *Shiori Asagiri (CV: Yurie Yamashita Japanese; Krystal LaPorte English) *Anko Kitashirakawa (CV: Rina Hidaka Japanese; Brittney Karbowski English) *Mamedai Kitashirakawa (CV: Keiji Fujiwara Japanese; David Wald English) *Fuku Kitashirakawa (CV: Tomomichi Nishimura Japanese; Carl Masterson English) Category:Crossover Movies